KITA
by SegoGudeg
Summary: Hal-hal datang, tergantung bagaimana kau menyikapinya, bencana atau sesuatu yang luar biasa? "Aku tak bisa mempertahankan bayi ini, dan Kakashi tidak akan pernah tahu!" Give it a try to read, pls review, jadi apapun itu 'klik' tombol review dan ketik beberapa huruf abjad, bahkan ikon smile :) pun membuat saya nge-ces bahagia!
1. Chapter 1

TRIMESTER PERTAMA : chapter 1

Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya peralahan.

"Aku tak bisa", ujarnya pelan.

Yamato menatap tak mengerti ucapan Iruka yang berbaring di meja periksa.

"Tidak sekarang,,,, aku... " ucapan Iruka terhenti oleh gerakan Yamato yang mendekatinya dan meraih telapak tangannya dan meremasnya perlahan.

"Akan saya tuliskan resep dan hal lain yang perlu anda lakukan untuk beberapa hari kedepan" dokter Kaho mulai mengambil pulpen dan kertas, kemudian lanjutnya " Bawa ke bagian Pharmasi dan temuilah ahli nutrisi, jangan lakukan hal yang terlalu berat, juga hindari rokok dan alkohol" dokter Kaho memberikan sejumlah helai kertas resep kepada Yamato.

"Terimakasih Dokter" Yamato berucap mewakili Iruka.

"Dia tak boleh tau hal ini" Iruka berbisik perlahan, mengusap pelan kedua matanya yang basah. Yamato membantu Iruka turun dari meja periksa.

"Jadi, emmm," Yamato sedikit ragu berkata sambil menepuk bahu Iruka pelan "Seorang bayi?"

Iruka kembali menggeleng pelan, menggigit bibirnya "Bagaimana bisa Yamato?"

Yamato menggaruk belakang kepalanya, gugup, "Uh, apa itu pertanyaan yang harus ku jawab?"

"Kami sangat berhati-hati. Bagaimana bisa? Tidak, bukan begini. Aku tidak siap menjadi orang tua. Aku tidak mau mengacaukan semuanya". Iruka memejamkan matanya kembali, dilihatnya wajah Kakashi dan membayangkan reaksinya saat Kakashi tau hal ini.

"Well, kau tau Iruka alat kontrasepsi tidak selalu ampuh seratus persen," Yamato menggendikkan bahu nya, kembali membantu Iruka turun dari meja periksa "Itukan yang semua orang katakan untuk menghindari tuntutan publik?"

Iruka menghela nafas "Seorang bayi." bisiknya setengah tak percaya.

Tidak, tak mungkin bagi dirinya untuk bisa mengurus bayi dalam hidupnya sekarang ini, tidak sekarang atau untuk waktu yang lama. Pekerjaan nya menyita seluruh waktunya. Ya, oke Iruka seorang asisten manajer,-eerrrr-, asisten yang menangani segala keperluan atasan dari warna koas kaki hingga kontrak mana yang harus diperpanjang atau saham mana yang harus segera dilelang), yang bekerja hampir sembilan jam, lima hari seminggu. Di akhir pekan masih bekerja untuk keluarga Senju dalam bisnis mereka, walau Tsunade bersikeras menganggap Iruka adalah bagian dari Senju, (saat Tsunade malas dan memilih sake-nya, Iruka yang mengerjakan semua keputusan perusahaan) katakan saja Iruka berhutang banyak (diasuh sejak dia yatim piatu) dan gaji disana bisa menghadirkan hidangan dimeja dan atap diatas kepala Iruka.

Saat Kakashi menawarkan sejumlah persetujuan kalau dia bisa menopang semua biaya hidup nya, Iruka menolaknya, bukan berarti mempunyai kekasih seorang ahli waris tunggal dari keluarga Hatake, Iruka jadi harus bersantai dan tidak bekerja. Hatake? Kakashi? Bayi? Tidak! Hubungan mereka terkadang masih labil. Iruka sering tidak bisa berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Kakashi. Tak ada kestabilan dalam hubungan mereka. Iruka tak dapat membayangkan keluarga apa yang akan dimilikinya nanti saat menghadirkan bayi ditengah nya.

Sejauh ini Kakashi adalah seorang kekasih yang pengertian, sahabat yang bisa berbagi, saudara yang bisa dibanggakan dan tumbuh dewasa dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, tapi Iruka tidak befikir dia siap. Kakashi bahkan tidak sanggup mengurus dirinya sendiri. Dan Iruka tidak bisa menghadirkan bayi sebagai beban pada Kakashi hanya untuk melihat berapa lama sampai Kakashi tahan dan mengalami depresi. Ini bukan sebuah eksperimen. Seorang bayi akan meretakkan Kakashi, yang pasti berusaha agar bisa menjadi ayah terbaik dan menjerumuskan dirinya pada titik dimana Kakashi akan mengalami sakit jantung atau bahkan Stroke! Tidak, tak seorangpun dari mereka berdua siap untuk seorang bayi, pun terutama Kakashi.

"Iruka"? Panggil Yamato " Kau akan memberi tahunya kan?" tatapan Yamato menghakimi.

Mereka berteman tidak sebentar, Yamato hafal kerutan yang ada didahi Iruka bahwa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Dia, ayah bayi ini kan"?

"Tentu saja!" bentak Iruka, menghela nafas kembali, Iruka tak mau dikuasai emosi sesaat, "Kakashi dan aku, kami sering putus lalu kembali, tapi aku tidak tidur dengan sembarang orang Yamato. Aku tak pernah bersama dengan orang lain dibelakang nya. Bayi ini milik nya".

" Kalau begitu dia punya hak untuk tau".

"Lalu apa"? Tegas Iruka. "Lalu kami menikah, membeli rumah ditepi danau? Meninggalkan pekerjaan dan hidupnya? Sampai aku bisa mengeluarkan benda ini dan membawanya setiap hari sampai kami bosan? Yamato! Kakashi dan aku, kami rahasia, tak ada yang tau kecuali kau! Apa yang akan keluarga Kakashi katakan? Dia mempunyai rekor kehormatan yang harus dia jaga".

" Aku tak tau apa yang akan kau lakukan Iruka", Yamato membelai rambut Iruka pelan, "Kau dan Kakashi yang akan memutuskan nya".

Iruka meraih tangan besar Yamato dikepalanya, membawanya turun kepangkuan nya dan meremas nya perlahan.

"Aku akan mengacaukan semuanya, apa kau membenciku Yamato"?

Yamato tersenyum lalu berjongkok di depan Iruka, menengadah keatas agar bisa menatap Iruka yang tertunduk " Hey, kau mengubah Senpai jadi orang yang lebih baik", bibir Iruka tersenyum tipis mendengar sebutan Yamato untuk Kakashi yang biasa nya hanya dia panggil saat Si rambut perak itu ada. "kau tak tau bagaiamana 2 tahun diakhir belasan umurnya saat kami masih melayani militer" lanjut Yamato lagi "Senpai itu mengerikan, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, tapi saat kau hadir, kau mengubahnya".

Iruka mengambil nafas panjang "Tapi aku tak menginginkan ini Yamato".

Mata yamato mengerjap bingung "Kau tak mengingikan nya"? Tekan Yamato.

"Entahlah," ucap Iruka serak, matanya kembali basah "Tapi berjanjilah padaku Yamato, bersumpahlah kau tak akan bernah mengatakan ini pada Kakashi. Berjanjilah padaku Yamato!"

"Ta...tapi"Yamato bangkit dari dia berlutut didepan Iruka "Apa yang akan kau lakukan Iruka?"

"Aku belum tau Yamato, berjanjilah padaku, aku mohon."

"Iruka." Yamato tampak ragu akan ucapannya sendiri "Kakashi itu sahabatku, dan aku tak bisa merahasiakan hal macam ini darinya"

Iruka meremas kembali tangan Yamato untuk kembali meyakinkannya "Yamato bersumpahlah, paling tidak sampai aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan senjutnya. Aku perlu waktu. Aku perlu memikirkan sesuatu!"

Yamato mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Iruka. Mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri? Tapi akhir nya dia mengangguk lemah. "Ya, baiklah,"

Iruka melepaskan genggaman tangan Yamato, lega.

"Heh, Iruka" Suara Yamato memanggilnya kembali.

"Ya?" tak kalah pelan Iruka menjawab sambil membenahi sepatu yang tadi sempat dilepas sebelum pemeriksaan oleh dokter.

"Tak pernahkah kau mungkin berfikir kalau Kakashi menginginkan bayi ini"?

Iruka susah payah menelan ludah nya yang terasa kelu, "Bukan soal apa yang kita inginkan Yamato, ini soal apa yang kau butuhkan. Kakashi tak membutuhkan bayi ini".

Ane penyuka KakaIru! As in Kakashi/Iruka, KxI, Seme!kakashi Uke/Iruka, anda bisa mengertilah itu arti nya apa, bukan sebaliknya,

Aahhh sebel kalau iruka sama tokoh lain, begitupun sebaliknya, ane gakk rela!

Siapa ane ngelarang" ?

Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa ada 'dedek' di perut iruka, sebaiknya ini mpreg atau fem!iruka?

Chapter 1 masih ngebayang gender iruka, ane kasih iruka sebagai 'orang tua' alias 'parent' bukan 'ibu' / 'oka-san' atau apapun itu,

Jadi sebaiknya iruka abu" / mpreg (means male pregnant) / fem!iruka (female iruka) ?

I really want it going to M rate, but, i don't know how to picturing sex scene in words! Any help or suggestion?


	2. Chapter 2

Trimester Pertama : Chapter 2

Butuh waktu lebih dari tiga minggu untuk memutuskan, dan tiga minggu lagi untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa hal yang akan dilakukannya adalah benar. Kemudian dia memberanikan diri, membuat janji bertemu dengan dokter dan bersiap dengan segala resiko yang akan terjadi. Iruka meminta Yamato pergi bersamanya, karena dia membutuhkan dukungan dan Iruka merasa dia tidak cukup kuat pergi sendiri. Dia membutuhkan teman yang bisa diandalkan demi menanggung beban bersamanya. Dia membutuhkan seorang sahabat, dan Yamato satu-satunya teman yang tahu soal bayinya, juga Yamato adalah seorang teman yang selalu mengerti.

"Tidak," Yamato menjawab dengan lugas, hingga membuat Iruka sedikit bergidik. "Aku tak bisa, Iruka. Jangan minta hal seperti itu padaku,"

"Kenapa?" Iruka bertanya, dengan suara panik yang memenuhi sekujur badannya. "Aku butuh dukunganmu."

Yamato mencengkeram segenggam rambutnya sendiri, bingung, "Aku setuju untuk menjaga rahasiamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa tetap diam saat kau akan membunuh jabang bayi sahabatku. Aku tak bisa menghentikanmu, dan aku tak bisa mengkhianatimu dengan mengadukanmu pada Kakashi. Jika kau mau menggugurkan bayi itu kau akan melakukannya sendiri. Aku tak akan ikut denganmu."

Pada akhirnya Iruka pergi sendiri, dan disinilah dia sekarang, duduk diruang tunggu kantor dokter, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau apa yang akan dilakukannya adalah yang terbaik. Telapak tangannya membelai perut yang masih rata. Aborsi adalah satu-satunya jalan. Dia tak bisa menjaga seorang bayi sekarang ini!

"Umino-san?"

Iruka mendongakkan kepalanya, seorang perawat wanita berdiri dengan sebuah clipboard didepannya. "Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Iruka mengangguk kaku, dia TIDAK baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, jika anda siap mari silakan ikuti saya,"

Perawat itu membawanya berjalan ke ruangan diujung koridor, dan menyuruhnya duduk dimeja periksa.

Dokter Kaho tersenyum menyambut Iruka.

"Umino-san, langsung saja, kita akan melakukannya hari ini, anda sudah bicara dengan perawat kami bukan," tipikal prosedur disebuah klinik.

"Ya, aku bicara beberapa kali lewat telfon," jawab Iruka gugup. "Aku harus melakukannya hari ini juga."

Dokter Kaho menatapnya serius, "Anda sepenuhnya sadar bahwa setelah hal ini dilakukan, anda takkan bisa menariknya kembali. Terlalu banyak anak muda yang saya jumpai menyesalinya. Umino-san, anda takkan bisa menariknya kembali. Anda harus seratus persen yakin akan hal ini."

"Ak...aku y..yakin..," Iruka bicara dengan terbata-bata. "Aku sudah memikirkannya. Ini pilihan yang tepat."

"Baiklah," Dokter Kaho berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kotak kabinet penyimpanan obat. "Kondisi kehamilan anda masih sangat awal jadi saya akan meresepkan pil ini. Dokter Kaho menyerahkan sebuah botol obat pada Iruka. "Anda akan minum satu dosis disini sekarang, lalu akan saya monitor efek samping selama setengah jam. Lalu setelah itu anda harus bisa merasakan sendiri kondisi anda 48 jam kedepan."

Iruka menggenggam erat benda yang ada ditangannya, "Seberapa bahaya efek dari pil ini?"

"Saya tidak akan berbohong," sahut dokter Kaho, "Semua metode aborsi ada resiko tersendiri, dengan pil ini anda akan merasakan kram perut dan mual. Itu normal. Efek lain adalah sakit kepala, muntah, pusing dan pingsan. Tapi jika hal-hal tersebut terjadi terus menerus anda harus segera ke bagian emergenci. Ada beberapa kondisi sampai meninggal yang disebabkan reaksi alergi dan kondisi lemah pasien."

Kami-sama! Iruka sadar akan hal ini. Dia akan menjalani aborsi! Memikirkannya membuat Iruka mual.

Dokter Kaho menepuk pundak Iruka dan berkata "Anda yakin akan hal ini?"

Iruka tersenyum getir, "Dokter, anda terdengar seolah tidak mendukung keputusan si pasien."

Dokter Kaho menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Hanya memastikan anda tidak melakukan kesalahan. Tugas saya adalah menjaga pasien, dan memastikan pasien tidak dipaksa untuk aborsi oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh diri si pasien sendiri."

Iruka menghirup nafas perlahan "Tapi aku tak bisa memiliki bayi saat ini."

"Kalau tujuh bulan lagi?"

Iruka terdiam mematung, lalu tanpa menatap Dokter Kaho, dia mengembalikan botol pil nya. "Aku tak bisa," Iruka berdiri dari meja periksa.

"Ya Umino-san?"

"Anda benar, aku belum yakin. Aku butuh waktu lagi."

Dokter Kaho mengangguk "Masih ada waktu jika anda ingin berfikir ulang Umino-san."

Iruka kembali memakai jaket yang tadi dipakainya, "Ya," jawabnya singkat, meskipun Iruka yakin dia tidak akan kembali kesana. Dia tak mungkin melakukannya, dia tak bisa. Iruka tak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Akan ada banyak hal yang berubah. Tanggung jawab yang harus dia lakukan, hanya saja mungkin untuk sekali ini Iruka merasa menjadi egois.

Iruka kembali ke apartemen (yang perusahaan sediakan untuk nya, atas paksaan Kakashi, karena menurutnya tinggal dirumah keluarga Senju hanya akan membatasi waktu kebersaman mereka, seakan Tsunade bisa mengusir Kakashi yang keras kepala) dengan taksi, menyembunyikan mata sembabnya dengan Sunglasses. Iruka tidak menangis, belum, tapi kedua bola matanya selalu mengkhianati perasaannya. Kakashi akan tahu sesuatu telah terjadi, dan akan memaksa Iruka sampai dia bicara.

"Iruka?" Yamato menyapa, terkejut saat Iruka berlalu begitu saja di Front Office. Yamato tidak berfikir akan bertemu Iruka setelah tahu dia akan melakukan aborsi.

Iruka berlalu tanpa menjawab. Dia berlari ke dalam lift, setengah berlari saat tiba dilantai nya, dengan tergesa membuka kunci pintu utama dan langsung berlari menenggelamkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Iruka meringkuk, memeluk kedua lututnya dan menutup diri dari dunia. Memejamkan kedua bola matanya kuat-kuat, dan berpura-pura seolah dia tak mendengar Yamato mengikutinya sampai kedalam.

"Iruka?" tanya nya lagi "Iruka. Ba-bagaimana? Ka-kau baik-baik saja?"

Iruka menutup matanya lebih erat. Kedua tangan nya melayang menutup telinga. Iruka tidak bisa bicara dengan Yamato sekarang ini. Iruka mengerti mengapa Yamato menolak ikut dengan nya untuk aborsi, Iruka mengerti loyalitas Yamato pada Kakashi, tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan.

Mungkin jika saat itu Yamato mengantarnya, Iruka sudah mengaborsi janin ini.

Saat Yamato meraih bahunya, Iruka mundur. "Pergi." bisik Iruka pelan, "Please, pergi."

"Kau mau ku telfonkan Kakashi?"

Iruka menggeleng kasar "Pergi."

Yamato berusaha mengatasi rasa bersalahnya "Apa ada yang sakit? Kau ingin ku ambilkan sesuatu?"

Iruka menatap Yamato dengan marah, air mata nya akhirnya leleh "Pergi! Pergi yang jauh dan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Iruka kembali membenamkan diri dengan bantal dan selimut.

Yamato berdiri membeku. "Iruka," dia berbisik lirih, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. "Maafkan aku," Yamato akhirnya dengan lunglai pergi, dan saat itu juga Yamato tahu dia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Atau Yamato juga tidak pernah tahu Iruka bisa memaafkan nya...

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

TRIMESTER PERTAMA : Chapter 3

"PERSETAN DENGAN MU!" Iruka berteriak dan membanting pintu kamar mandi lalu duduk meringkuk kembali menenggelamkan wajah nya ke lengan tangan yang terlipat diatas lutut.

Itu tidaklah seperti Iruka yang biasanya (well keadaan saat ini yang menjadikan Iruka 'sedikit' berbeda).

Di sisi luar rest room terdengar Kakashi membalas teriakannya, "Persetan juga denganmu dan rengekan mu yang konyol!"

Iruka menggigit lidahnya agar dia tidak menanggapi pertengkaran itu.

Dia menghela nafas perlahan dan berusaha menenangkan perutnya yang bergejolak.

Sebelumnya saat Iruka dan Kakashi beradu argumen, saling meneriakkan alasan masing-masing, terasa biasa. Tapi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, entah mengapa saat Kakashi tak bersamanya Iruka merasa ada yang protes dalam perutnya.

Tak lama Iruka merasa ada yang mengaduk isi perutnya dan berusaha keluar. Dia berlari menuju wastafel, sarapannya yang tak seberapa tadi pagi muncul dalam bentuk lain dan berakhir tak berguna diwastafel.

Sembari menyeka mulut dengan tisu Iruka berusa mengatur nafasnya kembali. 'Kami-Sama' batinnya. 'Apa untuk beberapa bulan kedepan dia bisa bertahan? Apalagi saat nanti bayi ini lahir'?

Morning sickness setiap hari, sungguh membuat dirinya lelah. Sakit kepala dan pusing yang dialaminya membuat Iruka hanya ingin meringkuk ditempat tidur dan melupakan segalanya. Mood-nya yang tiba-tiba berubah membuatnya frustasi, suhu tubuhnya yang selalu merasa panas, bahkan Iruka mengalami perubahan warna kulit dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Dokter Kaho menjelaskan kalau hal itu lumrah dialami saat kehamilan, hanya saja Iruka ragu apa dirinya sanggup menjalani ini semua untuk enam bulan ke depan. Semua terasa seperti mimpi buruk.

Parahnya lagi dia dan Kakashi menjadi lebih sering bertengkar. Ya mereka memang sering beradu argumen sejak awal hubungan, kebanyakan karena Iruka yang terlalu supel dan Kakashi yang mudah cemburu. Tapi setelah keadaan yang Iruka sembunyikan ini, pertengkaran dan adu argumen menjadi lebih sering, Iruka merasa mungkin sementara dia harus cuti, atau mungkin membatasi diri dari orang lain. Tapi untuk berapa lama? Bagaimana mungkin menyembunyikan bayi yang nanti akan menanyakan siapa ayah dan keluarganya? Kami-Sama! Iruka merasa benar-benar sendirian.

Sebuah ketukan halus terdengar dari luar pintu restroom.

"Iruka"? Suara Anko terdengar diseberang pintu "Kau baik? Kakashi sudah pergi jika kau mau keluar."

Iruka mengusap kasar matanya. Merasa dirinya seperti remaja labil yang sedang menangisi pacarnya- well, iya pacar, tapi tidak untuk diratapi.

"Kemana dia pergi?" Iruka akhirnya keluar dari restroom dan menatap Anko.

Sedikit ragu dan ingin tahu Anko menjawab "Yamato ada di ruangannya, dan sedang bicara dengan Kakashi."

Iruka membulatkan kedua bola matanya, panik. Entah mengapa Iruka selalu berfikir saat Yamato dan Kakashi bersama, Yamato akan mengadu pada Kakashi. Dalam pikirannya Yamato mungkin secara tidak sengaja bicara soal bayinya dan aborsi yang Yamato pikir telah Iruka lakukan.

"Ada apa Iruka?" Anko memberanikan diri bertanya, "Soal apalagi kali ini?" ada sebuah kesabaran dikalimatnya.

"Tadi itu- itu, ak-aku tak ingat lagi". Iruka menghela nafas dalam. "Sesuatu soal meeting." Pertengkaran mereka tadi adalah soal Iruka yang makin sering absen saat meeting dengan klien, dan memilih untuk istirahat di restroom, dan meninggalkan para staff dan Kakashi untuk melayani pertanyaan para petinggi perusahaan. Dan Iruka tak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Kakashi. Sekarang ini Iruka membiarkan Kakashi berfikir kalau Iruka itu seorang pemalas.

"Kau seharusnya bicara padanya."

"Apa?" Iruka sedikit terkejut, dia tidak sedang melanturkan?

"Apapun itu yang sedang kau pikirkan."

Kembali Iruka menhela nafas "Ka-kau tak akan mengerti Anko. Maaf tapi, ini adalah...".

"Adalah hal yang membuat kita semua ikut terlibat," Anko memotong kalimat Iruka. "Lihat kenyataannya Iruka, Kami semua mulai memilih membela siapa. Saat kau dan Kakashi bertengkar, perusahaan juga terseret ke dalamnya".

Dan itu tidaklah adil. Iruka tahu, tak bisa lagi dia menutupi tentang hal ini. Tak bisa lagi Iruka berpura-pura sampai bayi ini lahir dan melanjutkan hidupnya begitu saja. Dan mungkin, mungkin dengan bicara pada Kakashi soal ini, tidaklah begitu buruk.

"Kakashi ada diruangan nya kan"? Iruka bertanya. Anko mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tulus pada Iruka.

Iruka keluar dari restroom dan berjalan menuju ruang kantor Kakashi. Pintunya terbuka, Iruka berdiri mematung di depannya. Masih dapat dilihatnya Yamato sedang berbicara pelan pada Kakashi, tapi Iruka tak dapat mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Hei,," Iruka menatap Kakashi yang sedang duduk dikursi direkturnya. "Bisa kita bicara?"

Wajah terkejut yang diperlihatkan oleh Kakashi terlihat menyakitkan, Iruka sadar bahwa saat-saat seperti inilah Kakashi akan meminta maaf setelahnya, dan menawarkan Iruka apapun yang dimintanya, kemudian tidak lagi mempermasalahkan siapa yang salah soal ini.

Yamato pamit dan menutup pintu ruangan Kakashi, memberi mereka privasi untuk bicara.

"Kakashi" tiba-tiba saja tenggorokan Iruka kering, "Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu."

Kakashi mengangguk "Aku juga."

"Kau saja dulu." Iruka berjalan perlahan mendekati Kakashi, dan mulai meyusun kalimat bagaimana dia bisa hamil dan sudah berjalan selama tiga bulan ini.

Kakashi menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku rasa kita harus berpisah dulu. Bukan break seperti biasanya, tapi kita mungkin harus bertemu dengan orang baru. Iruka, hubungan kita menyakiti semua orang dan perusahaan. Dan aku tak bisa membiarkan hal itu."

Iruka seperti ditampar. Dia berdiri membeku "Berpisah?" ulang nya, wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Ya". Kakashi mencengkeram rambut peraknya perlahan, frustasi. "Kita- hubungan kita- ini tak behasil, Iruka".

"A-ak-aku," Iruka tiba-tiba menghamburkan dirinya kepelukan Kakashi, melingkarkan kedua lengan nya dileher kekar Kakashi, pertama kali dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Iruka tak peduli saat perutnya bersentuhan dengan Kakashi. "Aku pun berfikir seperti itu." Iruka berbisik lirih ke telinga Kakashi. Dan kalimat itu adalah kebohongan terbesarnya! Melebihi kebohongan nya saat menutupi soal bayi ini dari Kakashi!

-TBC-

So? Suka? Benci dan muak dengan Fic ini? Review ?

Atau sampai disini saja?


	4. Chapter 4

TRIMESTER KEDUA : Chapter 4

Iruka merasa dirinya tak akan bisa lagi menyangkal dan menutupi kehamilan nya. Empat bulan! Well, kenyataan nya selama Iruka mengenakan kemeja dengan 1 atau 2 size lebih besar, dia bisa terlihat seolah lebih gemuk. Tapi tidak selamanya Iruka bisa mengandalkan kemeja dan celana besar. Co-worker di kantor mulai melihatnya dengan tatapan curiga. Apalagi Nona Tsunade. Beliau mulai mengikuti Iruka dengan tatapan nya yang terkenal bisa menembus dinding. Bisikan-bisikan soal kenapa Iruka-San sering bolos dan ke kamar mandi, membuat Iruka agak risih. Mereka mulai memaksa Iruka mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Karena suka atau tidak, perut Iruka mulai membulat!

Ya walau belum sebesar itu, tapi jika Iruka meletakkan tangan didadanya dan mengelus sampai ke perut, ada bulatan yang Iruka tak bisa lewatkan kalau bayi nya mulai tumbuh!

Iruka tidak berfikir kalau hal itu akan membuatnya kesal. Dan dia sedang ada di trimester kedua nya. Menuju bulan ke lima, terlalu cepat untuk sebuah kehamilan. Saat Iruka menelfon Dokter Kaho soal keadaan nya, Dokter Kaho menenangkannya kalau hal ini biasa, dan Iruka tidak perlu panik. Seiring pertumbuhan si jabang bayi, tubuh Iruka juga akan membesar.

Jadi, Iruka merasa dipaksa untuk memberitahu semua orang tentang hal ini. Selain itu Dokter Kaho juga sudah memperingatkan Iruka tentang gaya hidup nya yang harus dirubah. Agar kehamilan nya bisa sehat tanpa harus membahayakan si bayi atau kelahiran yang cacat. Meskipun Iruka merasa dia jauh dari siap untuk memiliki seorang bayi, jika Iruka akan tetap menyimpanya, dia akan melakukan apapun asal si bayi tetap sehat. Dokter Kaho menyarankan agar Iruka mengambil cuti dari kegiatan pekerjaan nya yang tidak mengenal waktu.

Hari Sabtu itu, kebetulan Nona Tsunade sedang berkunjumg ke White Fang Inc, membahas soal kerjasama dengan Senju Corp. Sabtu sebenarnya office tidak ada kegiatan, Iruka merasa kunjungan itu hanya alasan Nona Tsunade kabur dari kantornya sendiri dan dengan bebas bisa minum sake dengan para petinggi WF. Jadi saat Nona Tsunade dan Anko sedang berkelakar soal taruhan, Yamato sibuk dengan proposal "Selamatkan Bumi Dengan Menanam Pohon" (Senju Corp mendukungnya), dan Tuan Jiraya membujuk Kakashi untuk membantunya menerbitkan novel yang dia sebut akan meledak dipasaran (siapa yang tahu?) Iruka memutuskan untuk menguak nya sekarang.

Dengan mengenakan celana yang biasa dia kenakan (Dokter Kaho tidak akan menyukai ini) dan kemeja yang sesuai dengan size nya. Iruka bercermin dan memastikan kalau 'Baby Bump' nya terlihat. Iruka tidak ingin dianggap halu oleh Co-Workernya. Terakhir Iruka kenakan Coat-nya yang sepanjang lutut.

"Soal apalagi ini? Kakashi memutar kursi nya menghadap Iruka, menghentikan tawaran Jiraya yang menggebu-gebu. "Aku harus segera pergi, ada meeting dicabang perusahaan." Ucap Kakashi sambil melirik jam tangan nya.

Iruka memicingkan matanya. Dia tahu yang Kakashi maksud adalah dia ada kencan dengan seseorang di meeting itu! Sakit, saat beberapa minggu setelah perpisahan mereka, Iruka menemukan Kakashi sedang bersama seseorang. Beberapa kali Iruka memergoki mereka sedang ngobrol berdua di ruangan Kakashi. Rambut coklat panjang dan mata yang jernih. Hanare? Atau siapa? Iruka tahu dari Anko kalau Hanare adalah Head Office White Fang inc. di luar Konoha. Iruka yakin Kakashi dan orang itu sedang dalam suatu ikatan. Berkencan mungkin? Iruka merasa mual, bukan karena kandungannya tapi saat dia melihat Hanare selalu bersama Kakashi.

"Ini penting dan tidak akan lama." Iruka menunggu sampai Tuan Jiraya selesai bergumam karena diabaikan oleh semua orang. Dan Anko mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan Nona Tsunade. Juga Yamato yang meletakakan lagi proposalnya dimeja.

"Soal apa Iruka?" Tanya Anko tertarik, Iruka bisa melihat itu dari matanya yang tulus.

"Aku- uhhgg, aku sudah ke dokter dan memastikan keadaanku saat ini. Juga aku mengunjungi Beberapa ahli nutrisi dan terapi."

Kakashi nampak terkejut. Dia menegakkan cara duduk nya. "Dokter? Kau kenapa?" Ada rasa kawatir yang terdengar disana tapi Iruka tak ingin terlalu berharap.

"Iruka?" Panggil Yamato pelan "apa ini soal..."

"Soal apa!?" Ucap Kakashi marah. Dilemparnya tatapan kesal ke Yamato. Iruka melihat wajah Kakashi yang terlihat cemburu.

Iruka berbicara sekali lagi dengan gugup "Empat bulan yang lalu aku periksa ke dokter karena merasa pusing dan mual. Ak-akkuu tidak mengatakan apapun karena aku tak mau membuat semua orang khawatir. Aku juga merasa masih sanggup menangani kewajibanku di perusahaan. Aku tak bisa mengacaukan White Fang ataupun Senju Corp."

"Seburuk itu"? Tanya Anko, suaranya bergetar, "Kau sakit apa Iruka?"

"Kenapa kau tak bicara pada kami Iruka"? Tuntut Nona Tsunade "Kami semua pasti mengerti. Tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada kesehatan kita semua."

Seperti yang sering terjadi, semua orang mulai berspekulasi sendiri-sendiri. Pembicaraan yang seharusnya fokus pada Iruka mulai melebar. Iruka hanya bisa berdiri dan memperhatikan, Kakashi dan Yamato berdebat soal 'kenapa masih ada rahasia yang Yamato tidak sampaikan ke Kakashi' apalagi menyangkut soal Iruka, dan Nona Tsunade serta Anko saling berpendapat 'sakit' apa yang sudah di idap oleh Iruka, lalu Tuan Jiraya ikut menimpali perdebatan keduanya. Membuat Iruka tambah khawatir karena penyakit yang dipikirkan oleh ketiga nya menakutkan semua, lebih menakutkan daripada rahasianya soal bayi ini.

"Hei," Iruka mencoba mengembalikan perhatian semua orang pada dirinya, Iruka menghembuskan nafas kesal karena diabaikan. Dia melepas Coat-panjang nya dan melemparnya begitu saja kelantai. Kedua telapak tangan dia letakkan diatas perutnya yang bulat (walau belum terlalu bulat). "HEI!" Teriak Iruka lagi, dan kali ini cukup keras.

Orang pertama yang mendengar seruan Iruka adalah Anko. "Kau Hamil!" Dan seisi ruang meeting itu langsung sunyi.

Iruka mengangguk. "Empat bulan- Ak akkuu benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak pernah menginginkan ini terjadi".

"Kupikir kau sudah melakukan aborsi!" Yamato berdiri dari kursinya, berteriak tak percaya.

"Aborsi?" Kakashi ikut berdiri, wajahnya semakin kesal. Di raihnya kerah baju Yamato, layaknya sehelai kertas, Kakashi mencengkeram leher Yamato "Kau tahu soal ini dan diam?"

Nona Tsunade berulang-ulang mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Berkali-kali dilihatnya Iruka sambil bergumam "Kami Sama". Dan Tuan Jiraya mencuri kesempatan untuk memeluk eehhmmm menenangkan Nona Tsunade.

Dan Anko, berkati Anko wahai Kami-Sama, berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Iruka lalu memeluknya. "Boleh aku sentuh?" Tanya Anko tulus, Iruka yakin mata Anko terlihat seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang sedang berada ditoko mainan.

"Ya, tentu. Tapi, dokter bilang ini masih terlalu dini untuk merasakan gerakan nya".

Anko membelai lembut perut Iruka. "Wow," ucap Anko tak percaya. "Kau tau Iruka, kau bisa mengandalkan ku, aku akan membantumu mengasuhnya. Well, kami semua akan bantu".

Iruka terkekeh pelan, lalu tersenyum saat Anko memeluknya dan berbisik ucapan selamat.

Selepas pelukan Anko, tiba-tiba Iruka merasakan cengkraman dilengan nya. Dan tatapan Kakashi yang menghakimi "Bayi ini milik ku?"

"Bayi ini milik mu"? Iruka mengulang pertanyaan Kakashi. Kami-sama! Ingin rasanya Iruka menjerit. Kau pikir siapa lagi kalau bukan milikmu?

"Ya?" Kakashi mencari di kedua bola mata Iruka. "Milik ku atau bukan?" Ulang nya lagi.

Jika bukan karena ada kesempatan dan tidak ingin Iruka mengacaukan kehidupan Kakashi, ingin rasanya Iruka beradu argumen lagi kalau dia tidaklah tidur dengan sembarangan orang. Tapi Iruka mengalihkan tatapan nya dan menjawab "Bukan."

Iruka bergidik mendengar pintu ruang meeting dibanting oleh Kakashi saat dia berjalan keluar.

Iruka melihat saat Nona Tsunade juga ikut keluar mengikuti Kakashi, Tuan Jiraya juga sebelum meninggalakn ucapan selamat pada Iruka. Anko dengan senyumnya dan lambaian tangan pun ikut keluar. Memberi Iruka sedikit ruang. Alasan mereka.

Tinggallah Yamato dan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan ku berfikir kalau kau sudah melakukan aborsi?" Tanya Yamato ke Iruka tanpa nada menghakimi. "Aku akan membantu mu Iruka."

"Seperti saat aku akan aborsi?" Tanya Iruka kembali. "Tolong Yamato" Iruka memijat pelan kening nya yang mulai berputar. "Aku butuh waktu cukup lama untuk memutuskan hal ini. Tolong jangan paksa aku lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan mu."

Yamato, berusaha menjadi teman yang bisa diandalkan, meraih Iruka dan memeluknya "Kau berbohong pada Kakashi," tekan Yamato lagi. "Dan aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Iruka memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Yamato "Thanks."

-TBC-

NB: Male!iruka or Female!iruka, i leave it to your imagination folks!

AU!kakairu pair is so much easier than Canon!kakairu. Percayalah pemirsa, saya ingin ketik fic about shinobi kakairu. But i just can't! D':

And leave a review maybe?


	5. Chapter 5

AN : gomen nee.. maaf atas keterlambatan update nya. Padahal tulisan ini sudah memiliki akhir & akan ada sekitar 9-10 chapter saja. Tapi ya itu, :D tidak ada yg bantu ngedit dll. Kadang masih harus perbaikan sana sini, soalnya ada kalimat2 yg jatoh nya malah bikin bingung pemirsa...

Jadi karena Iruka batal aborsi & yakin akan menyimpan bayi nya, ada ide kah si bayi ini nantinya cewek/cowok? Atau kembar? Atau kembar 3 ? :D

TRIMESTER KEDUA : Chapter 5

Hal seperti ini tidak bisa jadi rahasia selamanya, itu yang Iruka tahu pasti. Reaksi Kakashi, Nona Tsunade dan yang lain sangat syok pada awalnya dan Iruka tidak mengharap lebih. Tapi selanjutnya, mereka terlihat men-support, senang mungkin? Nona Tsunade mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi God Mother si jabang bayi. Bersumpah akan melindunginya atas nama tahta Senju, yang menurut Iruka terlalu berlebihan. Tapi karena Nona Tsunade dalam keadaan 'sedikit' mabuk, Iruka hanya meng-iyakan nya. Karena tanpa anggukan itu Nona Tsunade tidak melepas cengkraman di tangannya.

Anko pun selalu tampak takjub dengan perut Iruka. Uuuhhhh agak menjengkelkan untuk Iruka. Dan Yamato, tidak berbeda jauh dari Anko. Walau yang dilakukan Yamato tidak lain adalah selalu mengikuti Kakashi kemana pun dia pergi.

"Aku khawatir Kakashi akan melakukan sesuatu ke Scooter" jawab Yamato saat Iruka bertanya.

"Scooter? Kau memanggil anakku Scooter?" Iruka bertanya lagi tak paham.

Yamato menggendikkan bahu nya. "Kau tak akan percaya apa yang Anko dan Tuan Jirayya memanggil bayi mu, Iruka. Panggilanku untuknya masih normal."

Dan Iruka tak mau bertanya lagi dan tak mau tahu lagi apa yang seluruh Kantor akan manyebut anaknya nanti. Toh bayi ini miliknya.

Pagi itu seperti biasa, Iruka yang menumpang mobil jemputan Kakashi. Sejak Iruka bekerja di White Fang inc, Iruka sering dijemput saat berangkat waktu ada pekerjaan yang belum mendapat persetujuan dari para petinggi perusahaan, alias Kakashi-Senpai.

"Kau perlu melihat lagi bagian ini Kakashi, mereka perlu persetu..." kalimat Iruka terpotong karena mobil mereka berhenti mendadak. Iruka melihat keluar jendela mobil "Kita masih diluar area parkirkan?"

Iruka menaruh kembali dokumen yang digengamnya ke jok mobil. Dan melihat kedepan.

"Uhhh Kakashi-Senpai". Panggil Yamato yang duduk disamping supir "Kita harus menerobos ini atau mundur saja?"

Mata Iruka membulat tak percaya. Iruka berharap berita kalau kehamilannya bisa ditunda sedikit lebih lama. Dirinya baru saja berdamai dengan keadaan bahwa beberapa bulan kedepan dia akan punya bayi yang 50% mirip dirinya dan 50% mirip Kakashi. Tapi kenyataan tidak mendukung Iruka.

"Kau membuat masalah apalagi Kakashi?" Tuduh Iruka pada atasannya.

"Apa?" Tanya balik Kakashi tak paham.

Memicingkan matanya Iruka menjawab "Semua orang tau kalau wartawan ini berkumpul pasti karena tingkah mu, foto atau video apalagi yang tersebar kali ini?"

"Hei! Aku tidak pernah lagi pergi ke bar dan mabuk lalu merayu wanita yang ku temui setelah kita berkencan Iruka! Kau jangan menuduhku!" Bantah Kakashi, tanpa sadar kalau bukan hanya Yamato yang ada didalam mobil itu. "Lagi pula mmmppphhhh..." kalimat nya terpotong oleh tangan Iruka yang menutup mulut Kakashi.

"Iruka, aku rasa seluruh kantor sudah tau kalau kau dan Kakashi-san pernah punya hubungan," Aoba sang supir menanggapi sambil membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya.

"APA!?"

Kakashi melepaskan tangan Iruka dari mulutnya "Sekarang bagaimana kita keluar dari sini?"

Iruka melemparkan tatapan marah ke arah Kakashi, uuhhh marah yang terlihat imut dimata Kakashi.

"Aku sudah hubungi pengawal mu Senpai, mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi," terang Yamato yang sibuk mengirim pesan singkat lewat ponsel nya.

Tak lama kemudian jendela kaca mobil dimana Yamato duduk diketuk, diturunkannya kaca mobil "Kami sudah disini, Kakashi-san bisa keluar bersama kami".

Iruka melihat dari balik bahu Kakashi ada 3 pengawal pribadi nya, Shiranui-San dan Namiashi-san lalu seorang lagi yang Iruka hanya bisa melihat punggung nya.

"Ya," jawab Yamato "Kau sudah siap Senpai?" tanya nya lagi ke Kakashi.

Kakashi menjawabnya dengan anggukan, lalu menoleh ke Iruka "Tetap berada didekat ku dan aku bukan penyebab masalah ini", jelasnya ke Iruka dengan tatapan serius.

Iruka menelan ludahnya dan menggangguk. Didalam hati nya, Iruka sungguh masih sangat menyayangi Kakashi. Masih sangat menginginkan kehadiran nya, meski hal itu Iruka tutupi. Sakit saat Iruka menyaksikan Kakashi terlihat dekat dengan beberapa wanita.

Sebenarnya fans mob atau wartawan pencari berita bukan kali ini saja mengejar Kakashi, sudah sering dulu saat mereka berdua diam-diam berkencan diluar. Main kucing-kucingan dengan paparazi atau co-worker, yang menurut Iruka mereka (co-workers) itu tidak tahu kalau mereka punya hubungan. Oh what an innocent thought, pemikiran mu sangat lugu, Iruka ^^

Iruka menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil memegangi perutnya yang bulat. Berlari benar-benar bukan pilihan yang bagus untuk dirinya saat ini. Kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki usia 5 bulan ini, Iruka merasa dia selalu membawa beban setengah berat tubuhnya.

Saat pintu mobil dibuka, saat itu juga Iruka merasa ingin menghilang. Lampu kilatan kamera dan teriakan paparazi membuatnya sesak. Iruka bukan orang yang claustrofobia, tapi dirinya merasa seperti itu saat melihat betapa crowded-nya keadaan yang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Kakashi-San!" Benarkah Anda sekarang berpacaran dengan Hanare-San?"

"Kakashi-San! Tolong komentar nya sedikit mengenai ... !"

"Kakashi-san!"

"Kakashi-San!"

Iruka merasa dirinya hanyut dalam lautan manusia, walaupun dengan pengawalan ketat Tim security White-Fang. Iruka merasa keadaan disekitarnya mulai sesak, udara disekitarnya mulai memanas, pandangan Iruka mulai memudar.

Tangan-tangan paparazi itu mulai menyentuh kulitnya. Membuatnya gatal dan ingin lari.

"Iruka-San! Bagaiman dengan berita soal bayi mu adalah milik Kakashi-san?"

Tiba-tiba Iruka merasa paparazi mulai mendesak maju ke arah nya. Iruka kehilangan keseimbangan, dirinya merasa seakan melayang. Tanpa sadar dirinya berusaha meraih Kakashi dan menjerit. Tenggorokan nya terasa kering dan Iruka menjadi panik. Sedetik kemudian lutut Iruka kehilangan kekuatan nya, ' _aku akan jatuh! Bayiku_!' Pikirnya kalut.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Iruka merasa sebuah lengan kekar melingkar diantara pinggang nya. Membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. Dan sesaat setelah itu, Iruka sadar, wangi cologne yang familiar. Percaya dengan lengan kekar dan wangi itu, Iruka membiarkan dirinya dibimbing keluar dari barisan Paparazi.

' _Kakashi_ ' guman Iruka.

Ya! Kakashi. Kakashi akan menjaga nya. Kakashi mendorong barisan Paparazi dan melindungi Iruka dari mereka.

"Mundur kalian!" Iruka mendengar Kakashi berteriak "minggir! Beri jalan!".

Lalu, Iruka merasa angin segar menerpa wajah nya. Detik itu juga Iruka tahu jika dirinya sudah aman dan memasuki area lobby kantor.

Jari-jari Iruka meremas lengan Kakashi dan membisikkan do'a untuk sejenak saja agar bisa sedikit lebih lama dekat dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi telah mengetahui tentang kehamilan nya. Berminggu-minggu setelahnya Kakashi dan dirinya bahkan tak berbicara satu sama lain, rasa sakit dan pengkhianatan terlukis jelas di wajah Kakashi. Selama itu juga Iruka ingin sekali menjelaskan siapa ayah dari bayinya. Dan setelah masa-masa itu belum pernah sekalipun dirinya merasa dekat dengan Kakashi.

Iruka belum mau melepaskan pelukan nya. Adrenalin yang mengalir dalam darah nya sejak dalam mobil tadi belum lah hilang. Perlahan Iruka membuka bola matanya, yang sedari kejadian 'fans mob' ditutup rapat-rapat, "Terima kasih." Bisik Iruka pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang sakitkan?" Bisik Kakashi juga, "maksud ku kalian berdua?" Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan besar Kakashi menyentuh perut bulat Iruka. Berusaha untuk waspada kalau-kalau Iruka tidak ingin dirinya disentuh oleh Kakashi.

Iruka menahan nafas nya, dijawabnya pertanyaan itu terbata-bata "Yaa -yaaa- Kami, bayi ku dan aku, kami-ba-baaiikk." Tangan Iruka mengikuti gerakan Kakashi. Saling mengenggam dan membelai perutnya. Iruka berusaha tegar, menunggu sikap Kakashi berikutnya. Sebelum nya belum pernah Iruka merasa Kakashi ingin membelai perutnya, ada beberapa waktu Iruka memergoki Kakashi sedang menatap perutnya. Dan diwaktu itu Iruka merasa Kakashi membenci bayi nya.

"Di-diaa apa sudah bergerak?" tanya Kakashi canggung.

Senyum kecil terukir dibibir Iruka. "Belum, tapi dia akan mulai menendang diminggu-minggu ini."

Tangan Kakashi mulai mengelus bulatan perutnya perlahan, dan Iruka menyambutnya, ada rasa hangat menjalar dalam dadanya.

"Bayi ya?" Gumam Kakashi lagi. "Ini seperti langkah yang besar untuk kau ambil. Kau selalu bilang tidak ingin memiliki anak, setidak nya bukan untuk saat ini."

"Ak-aku sendiri juga tak mengira." Jemari Iruka menggenggam tangan Kakashi. "Tapi aku menjalani nya. Hanya saja aku tak akan sanggup untuk menghadapi ini sendiri."

Kakashi menarik nafas panjang, "Ada aku, kau tak perlu sendirian."

"IRUKAAA!" jeritan Anko menggema keseluruh lobby. Iruka dan Kakashi langsung melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Iruka mengerang pelan, sebenar nya ingin sedikit memaki juga.

"Iruka! Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Anko, khawatir.

Iruka memalingkan pipi nya yang memerah, ' _dasar tidak lihat-lihat situasi'_

"Irukaaa!" Rajuk Anko lagi "kalian kenapa sih?"

Iruka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghindari tatapan mata Kakashi. ' _tadi itu_ _apa?'_ Pikir Iruka tak mengerti.

Bersambung :) :) :) :)

Jika ada pertanyaan atau komentar, (nyinyir juga boleh) silakan review :))))))


	6. Chapter 6

**Trimester Kedua** : Chapter 6

Setelah kejadian 'fans mob' di depan gedung White Fang .inc, Iruka merasa tidak lagi bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa dikawal. Well, Nona Tsunade bahkan sempat memaksa Iruka menerima pengawal yang dipilih khusus untuk nya.

Diakhir trimester kedua masa kehamilannya, Iruka mulai menyiapkan keperluan si jabang bayi. Sebenarnya yang lebih antusias adalah Co-worker dan para atasannya. Eheeem maksudnya adalah Nona Tsunade, Anko, Yamato, Kakashi, Aoba bahkan Ibiki ikut antusias dalam memilihkan tema wallpaper untuk ruang tidurnya.

Semua teman Iruka memperlakukan seolah bayi nya adalah proyek investasi. Patungan atau sendiri-sendiri, mereka mulai merencanakan masa depan bayinya. Mereka sangat serius memikirkan hal apa yang paling baik untuk bayinya sekarang atau pun nanti setelah lahir.

Karena itulah Iruka benar-benar merasa tidak ingin melakukan apa yang saat ini teman-teman nya paksa. Tapi didalam hatinya Iruka merasa kalau bayinya memang dicintai oleh semua orang.

"Setelah kejadian bulan lalu didepan kantor kita, aku rasa ini adalah hal tidak perlu dilakukan". Ucap Iruka sambil memakai topi lebar dan kacamata hitam nya.

Nona Tsunade memutar bola matanya, menggeleng tak percaya.

"Well, jika sekarang ini Hallowen, kita bisa memberimu kostum Pumpkin dan kau tak perlu khawatir soal fans mob", sanggah Kakashi.

Iruka menjawabnya dengan jari tengah.

"Atau kau bisa memakai gaun, Iruka"! Seru Anko antusias.

"Kau cukup cantik dengan gaun, Ruka-chan", timpal Kakashi. Iruka menjawab dengan pukulan di lengan nya, yang membuat Kakashi menyeringai kesakitan.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah mendengar tentang Order Online. Aku bisa belanja keperluan bayiku diwebsite" sanggah Iruka.

"Bayi mu memerlukan lebih dari sekedar baju dan popok, Iruka" Yamato ikut bersuara.

"Dan hal seperti ini adalah sejenis ritual yang memang harus dilakukan sebelum persalinan"! Anko memberi alasan lagi.

"Aku tak mau ada fans mob lagi", Iruka mendengus kesal, Yamato membantunya berdiri. "Ingat saja kalimatku. 15 menit kita masuk kesana kalian yang akan menghadapai mereka, agar aku bisa kabur".

Kakashi mengenakan jaketnya dan berjalan keluar pintu sembari menjawab "Percayalah Iruka, lagi pula Mall itu sudah ku sewa 1 jam lebih awal hanya untuk kita. Tidak akan ada pengunjung lain. Selain itu jika ada fans mob lagi, aku akan melindungimu".

Iruka hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah atas paksaan teman-teman nya dan berusaha menyembunyikan pipi nya yang merah karena kalimat Kakashi.

Saat tiba di Mall, Iruka merasa 'baby-shopping' alias ritual sebelum kelahiran tidaklah sesulit yang dia bayangkan. Apalagi dirinya ditemani 5 orang dewasa yang antusias dan sebuah Mall yang khusus disewa tanpa pengunjung lain.

"Akan lebih mudah jika kau beritahu kami bayimu itu laki-laki atau perempuan, Iruka" Tuan Jiraiya yang tidak mau ketinggalan berseru dan memasuki arena belanja keperluan bayi dan anak.

Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya "Tunggu sampai anak ini lahir dan kalian akan tahu".

Saat Kakashi dan Yamato pergi kebagian 'babys crib dan Nona Tsunade & Tuan Jiraiya sibuk memilih stroller, Iruka merasa di giring menjauh oleh Anko dengan alasan mencari snack.

"Hei, Iruka", panggil Anko yang memberinya botol minum "Kau tak pernah bilang apapun dan kami semua juga tak pernah memaksamu, tapi sebentar lagi bayi ini akan lahir. Seminggu lagi adalah trimester ketigamu. Lalu aku - maksudku kami semua akan memiliki keponakan kecil yang ..umm... uuhh.." Anko nampak kesulitan mengucapakan kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Iruka tak paham.

"Jadi maksud ku, aku tidak begitu mengerti soal hubunganmu dengan Kakashi seperti apa. tTapi jika bayi ini bukan miliknya, dan kau sudah hamil 6 bulan itu tidak sulit untuk menebak- tapi aku tak mau menuduhmu Iruka, jangan berfikir begitu! Hanya saja ... ayah bayi ini... apa dia akan muncul suatu saat nanti? Apa ayah nya akan ada untuk bayimu?"

Iruka mengerutkan dahinya dan meremas botol minum yang belum dicicipinya. Pada hari itu memang Iruka telah berbohong kalau bayi itu bukan milik Kakashi. Iruka bisa saja berbohong lagi kalau dirinya mempunyai bayi dari orang lain. Karena menurut Iruka, bayinya hanya akan merusak hidup Kakashi. Bayi ini akan memporak porandakan kehidupan pribadi Kakashi yang dikenal oleh kalangan luas seorang pewaris tunggal tahta Hatake! Yang diharapkan semua orang akan mempunyai pasangan dan keluarga yang layak. Tapi Iruka semakin menyadari kalau dirinya, paling tidak bayinya akan membutuhkan seorang ayah. Bahwa dirinya tak akan lagi bisa menutupi kebenaran.

"Iruka," panggil Anko pelan "Kau menangis? Kau merasa kesakitan? Akan ku panggilkan Kakashi" ujar Anko.

"Anko, bersumpahlah padaku kalau kau tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun" Iruka terisak perlahan, kalimat pun meluncur dari bibir Iruka "Aku tak pernah ingin hamil dan - dan aku tak bisa mengaborsinya. Aku menyimpan semua ini sendiri. Aku berusaha menutupi agar hidupnya tidak hancur karena ku. Dia harusnya ada di sisi ku sepanjang waktu. Mendampingiku saat mual dipagi hari dan semua hal yang ku lalui sendiri sampai saat ini."

Anko meremas perlahan tangan Iruka yang gemetar "Siapa ayah bayi ini?"

"Kakashi," bisik Iruka dalam tangisnya. "Ayah bayi ini adalah Kakashi."

NB : - chaper Pendek ya Minna-San - Gomenn - to the next chapter - bear with me folks! Bantu saya dengan doa - :D ;D

Mohon review nya(..)

Tulis apa aja boleh... kritik, saran, bahkan nyi-nyir juga oke :D


	7. Chapter 7

TRIMESTER KETIGA : Chapter 7

Semakin banyak orang yang tahu tentang bayi nya semakin Iruka merasa sedikit lega. Ketakutan Iruka jika Kakashi tahu kalau bayi ini milik nya, sekarang Iruka bermain dengan api yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan tidak segan akan membakar dirinya. Mungkin jika dia berterus terang pada Kakashi, tidak akan berakhir buruk. Ada kesempatan dimana mereka bisa membesarkan bayi ini berdua. Mereka bisa saling mendukung dan menjadi orang tua yang baik. Meskipun sekarang Iruka tidak lagi menjalin hubungan dengan Kakashi.

Iruka berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan memberi tahu Kakashi tentang semuanya sebelum bayinya lahir.

Walaupun bukan berarti dia akan bilang saat ini juga. Kehamilan Iruka yang memasuki usia 7 bulan mulai menyadarkan nya, dirinya tidak lagi memiliki banyak waktu. Karena itulah saat perusahaan membutuhkan bantuan nya Iruka selalu bersedia.

Seperti malam ini misalnya. Iruka tidak menolak saat diminta untuk mendampingi Kakashi dalam acara amal yang diadakan White Fang .inc

Iruka ingin mengingat setiap moment dia bersama dengam Co-workers nya.

Meski begitu, Dokter Kaho selalu mengingatkan Iruka soal kondisi nya.

"Kau tak harus melakukan ini, Iruka." Ucap Kakashi saat berada dalam mobil menuju ballroom.

Iruka berdecak, "Dan membiarkanmu menghadapi orang-orang itu sendiri?"

Acara yang disebut Fund Carity oleh WF .inc tidak lain adalah pertemuan para pejabat dan pengusaha untuk mencari dukungan dari si pewaris tunggal tahta Hatake.

Kakashi menggeleng dan menghela nafas.

"Kita sudah disini," kata Iruka sambil keluar dari mobil. Kakashi mengikutinya. Di luar Kakashi tersenyum dengan para pers.

Di dalam ball room acara sudah hampir dimulai. Kakashi sedikit memberikan ucapan sambutan, lalu dia langsung dikerumuni oleh para orang-orang penting yang menurut Iruka hanya ingin cari muka.

Saat Kakashi kesulitan atau mulai bosan akan pembicaraa para pejabat itu, Iruka yang akan selalu memberikan alasan agar Kakashi bisa segera mengakhiri basa basi mereka.

"Yamato." Panggil Iruka, "Bisa tolong gantikan aku sebentar?"

Yamato mengangguk setuju. "Jangan terlalu lama. Senpai bisa menjadi liar tanpa kendali mu,"

Iruka mengangguk pelan. Kakashi memang sering kehilangan kendali saat alkohol (yang tentu tersedia dalam menu dalam acara ini) sudah memasuki sistem tubuhnya. Dan hanya Iruka yang bisa menghentikan Kakashi dengan jentikan jari.

Tapi sejak dari semalam, Iruka merasa tubuhnya lebih letih dari biasanya. Kakinya lelah, sakit kepala yang sejak tadi pagi mulai muncul lagi. Mual bukan lagi hal yang mengagetkan untuk Iruka.

"Maaf, permisi. Apakah anda Iruka Umino dari White Fang .inc pusat?" Seseorang menghentikan langkah Iruka saat mau menuju restroom.

Iruka menoleh ke suara tadi dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan rambut tergerai dan bermata coklat bening. "Benar, saya Iruka Umino. Nona?"

"Hanare. Hanare Shimura."

Iruka menyambut uluran tangan si wanita itu. Di ingatnya ucapan Anko dulu, tentang seorang wanita dari cabang White Fang .inc yang dekat dengan Kakashi.

"Kalau anda tidak keberatan bisakah saya bertanya beberapa hal tentang Kakashi?" Lanjut Hanare.

Iruka mengangguk pelan. Keningnya seperti ditusuk ribuan paku.

"Ahh saya beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kakashi, ada ...,"

Kalimat Hanare mulai terdengar sayup-sayup ditelinga Iruka. Pandangan nya juga mulai berputar.

"Iruka-san, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanare sewaktu dilihatnya Iruka menggigit bibirnya yang kering.

"Aak... aku... AaKkHhh!" Iruka menjerit saat hujaman nyeri diperut nya datang tiba-tiba. Iruka jatuh berlutut di lorong menuju restroom. Entah bagaimana Iruka terbaring dilantai ballroom yang dingin dan lampu dilangit-langit terasa menusuk matanya.

Iruka mendengar bisikan ngeri orang-orang disekeliling nya. Dia sadar sesuatu yang gawat sedang menimpanya.

"Arrgghh ... Bayi ku." Terengah menahan sakit Iruka mendesis. Tangan nya berusaha meraih sesuatu.

"Panggil Ambulance! Kabari Tsunade tentang keadaan Iruka!" Teriak Kakashi memberi perintah.

Dari sudut matanya, Iruka melihat Yamato sedang cepat berbicara lewat ponselnya.

Kakashi dengan tanggap melepas jas-nya dan menaruhnya sebagai bantal untuk kepala Iruka. "Hei, Iruka. Semua nya akan baik-baik saja. Kau mendengarku?" Tangan besar Kakashi meraih telapaknya dan menggenggamnya. Dengan jarinya yang lain, Kakashi menyibakkan rambut Iruka dari dahinya yang basah oleh keringat. "Bersabarlah, bantuan akan segera datang. Oke?"

Iruka ingin menjawabnya, tapi mulutnya tercekat, dengan anggukan Iruka kembali meremas tangan besar Kakashi. Di gigitnya bibir, untuk meredakan perih diperutnya.

"Senpai," panggil Yamato pelan. Dia bersimpuh di sekitar kaki Iruka "Senpai, kau harus lihat ini."

Iruka berusaha bangkit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tapi bahunya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Iruka-san, tolong berbaringlah dulu," suara lembut Hanare membuat Iruka mendongakkan kepala nya. Dilihatnya mata coklat bening milik Hanare berair, membuat Iruka menjadi ketakutan.

"Oke," Kakashi mengangguk "Kita tidak bisa menunggu, Iruka harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." Kakashi kembali ke samping tubuh Iruka yang terbaring, saat itulah Iruka melihat darah di kedua tangan Kakashi.

"Kami-sama!" Iruka menjerit dalam tangis "Bayi ku!"

"Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja Iruka. Percaya padaku," Kakashi meraih bahu Iruka dan meyakinkan nya "Iruka! Lihat aku! Aku bersumpah tak akan kubiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada bayi mu!"

"Bayi kita ... Aakkkhhh," Iruka memekik menahan tangis dan sakit nya, para petugas medis dari ambulance datang dan mulai menghalangi Kakashi dari pandangan Iruka. Tangan dingin petugas medis yang berbalut gloves plastik mulai melakukan tugas nya, menyingkirkan baju Iruka agar bisa memasang alat deteksi jantung dan lain nya. Dan dari semua nya Iruka berfikir kalau dia akan kehilangan bayinya tanpa sempat memberi tahu Kakashi kebenaran nya.

"Ya!" Kakashi mengangguk yakin, "Bayi kita! Semua orang akan menyayangi nya."

Iruka menepis tangan petugas medis dan berkata "Tidak! Bukan Kakashi. Bayi kita! Milik ku dan milik mu!" Iruka mulai merasa kehilangan kesadaran nya, rasa nyeri yang masih menusuk perut nya perlahan mulai menghilang. Dirasakan tubuh nya mulai lemas dan perlahan Iruka merasa melayang.

"Milik ku?" Ucap Kakashi lirih dan bingung "Ak .. aku tak paham."

Tangan besar Kakashi meraih Iruka dan menggenggamnya. "Harus nya ku katakan dari dulu," Iruka segera menjawab sebelum kesadaran nya hilang "Aku salah telah berbohong dan menjauhkan bayi ini darimu. Aku takut dan tak ingin menghancurkan kehidupan mu. Maaf Kakashi."

Tepat saat Iruka mengaku, petugas medis segera membawanya berlari menuju ambulance dan langsung menuju rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Kakashi dengan semua kebingungan.

"Senpai, aku telah menghubungi Nona Tsunade. Dia sudah menunggu di bagian Emergency." Yamato menggiring Kakashi ke ruang yang dirasa nya tidak terlalu crowded.

"Apa maksud Iruka tadi?" Wajah Kakashi bahkan lebih pucat dari Iruka. "Tenzo!"

Yamato menghela nafas panjang. Tak pernah sebelum nya Kakashi memanggil nya dengan 'Tenzo' sejak masa remaja mereka. "Ada hal yang harus aku jelaskan, Senpai."

Kakashi memicingkan mata nya tajam "Bayi itu milik ku?" Itu bukan pertanyaan untuk dijawab. "Katakan padaku Tenzo! Bayi itu milik ku!? Dan kau tahu dari awal? Kau biarkan Iruka berbohong padaku? Bayi itu benar milik Ku?"

Yamato mengangguk perlahan "Ya." Sedetik kemudian sebuah kepalan menghantam pelipisnya, dan pukulan berikutnya mengikuti. Yamato tak pernah menghindar.

-()-()-()-

NB : jeng jeng jeng ... jadi Iruka akan kehilangan bayi nya?

Hmmm gomen nee? Lama nian saya update lagi... mohon bersabar...

3 chapters to go alias sudah mendekati akhir ... do'a kan saya pemirsa... jangan lupa review nya... ;)


End file.
